<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowballs by Sanctitatem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040070">Snowballs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem'>Sanctitatem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berena Christmas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Berena - Fandom, Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Snow, Snowball Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting home one evening, Bernie can't resist a snowball fight with Serena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berena Christmas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowballs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts">Persiflage</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Pers, who wanted a Berena snowball fight. I hope this matches what you wanted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SPLAT!</p>
<p>That was the first Serena knew of it. A cold thud against her shoulder. The distinctive laugh from a few feet behind her. It didn’t take Serena two guesses to figure out what had happened. Although she had no wish to play this game, and no expectation of winning, her competitive spirit would always get the better of her.</p>
<p>Oh, this would mean war.</p>
<p>One raised eyebrow, and a turn of her head, Serena looked over at the blonde who was struggling, and failing, not to laugh.</p>
<p>“Are you <strong><em>sure </em></strong>you want to do this?” Serena said, her voice serious even if there was no real bite to it.</p>
<p>“Oh? You think you can beat me?” Bernie asked, eyes widening and grin growing.</p>
<p>As they spoke, the blonde had already gathered another handful of snow that she was forming into a ball. Serena eyed it up carefully, tongue flicking out to lick her lips as she considered her options. Her hand reached out behind her to scoop some snow off her car.</p>
<p>It was the first, real, snowfall that they had seen in a few years. Enough to make sure that their workday had been busy and long. Although, in England that didn’t have to be much. Still, it meant that by the time they got home there was a sizeable amount on Serena’s drive and front garden. The scene was idyllic, lit up by the nearby streetlamp and porch light. Bernie hadn’t been able to resist the smooth, untouched snow laid out before them.</p>
<p>Both women were tired but Bernie, it seemed, still had a little burst of energy that she wanted to burn off. She’d always said anyone was fair game when there was snow.</p>
<p>Serena was lucky she was wearing her non-slip work shoes that day. High heels would have created an entirely different outcome to this game. As it was, she still had a small wobble as she threw her handful of loosely packed snow at Bernie and ran to duck behind her car.</p>
<p>The snow missed Bernie by a foot. As it hadn’t been formed into a full ball, the throw lacked the proper amount of force for it to successfully hit its target. This only made Bernie laugh more.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to do better than that, Campbell!”</p>
<p>The glee was clear in Bernie’s voice as she slowly stalked her prey around the car and aimed for a curveball that somehow managed to catch Serena directly on her rear.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Major,” Serena’s voice was light with breathy laughter. “I’m just warming up.”</p>
<p>Serena skirted around the rear bumper before turning and lobbing another, better formed, snowball in Bernie’s direction. This time the ball found its target, although Serena only succeeded in catching Bernie’s arm.</p>
<p>“Good! I like a challenge!” Bernie’s next aim skimmed Serena’s hip as she moved just in time.</p>
<p>Their giggles soon turned into loud bouts of laughter.</p>
<p>The snowball fight turned into a game of cat and mouse, running circles round the car, with the occasional step back and forth to throw the next ball. Soon the car was almost bare of snow and Bernie decided to take a chance.</p>
<p>Dashing out onto the lawn, her footsteps leaving gaping holes as she jogged, she bent down to grab at more of the snow. Turning, she saw Serena following her, out of the corner of her eye, and acted on instinct. The next ball flew out of her hand a little too early. Serena flinched in anticipation. Turning slightly, and pulling her shoulders up to protect herself, the snow found the side of her head.</p>
<p>“Oh, God, Serena,” Bernie said, the laughter gone as worry bubbled up at the thought of hurting her partner.</p>
<p>Using Bernie’s distraction to her advantage, Serena, with a wild grin, took two steps forward before she pressed her palm, full of snow, against Bernie’s face. As the blonde scrunched her features up in shocked surprise, Serena patted her cheek before wiping her hand on Bernie’s coat.</p>
<p>“There. Now we’re even,” Serena’s voice was low, her throaty chuckle rich, as she looked at Bernie’s flushed face. Elated by the exercise, and the thought of beating Bernie at her own game, Serena’s eyes were bright and, not for the first time, Bernie found herself conceding.</p>
<p>“Normally, I’d call that cheating,” Bernie’s voice was soft as she reached out for Serena’s waist.</p>
<p>“Normally?” Serena’s grin was impossibly wide as she closed the gap between them.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Bernie murmured before pressing her cold lips to Serena’s, in a kiss. “Special circumstances.”</p>
<p>“On account of?” Serena landed a short, soft kiss on Bernie’s lips in return.</p>
<p>“On account of, I love you, Serena Wendy Campbell.”</p>
<p>At that, Bernie broke into another broad smile, even as the wind nipped at her chilled cheeks. Arms wrapped tightly around each other, Serena nuzzled Bernie’s nose and cheek as her chest expanded. Her heart beat with an intensity of feeling she realised she’d been waiting for her whole life. Serena could never get enough of Bernie saying those three words.</p>
<p>“Bernie,” she whispered against the wind, completely lovestruck with the woman in her arms. Gone was her brash response, gone was her bravado.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>As they stood, gazing into each other’s eyes, fresh snow started to fall. It glinted in the lamplight and fell on hair and clothes alike. It stuck to eyelashes, and melted on the tips of their noses, as the pair broke their trance to stare up into the night’s sky.</p>
<p>Serena watched as Bernie closed her eyes, her smile softening into a look of contentment.</p>
<p>“It’s been years since I’ve seen proper snow,” Bernie mused.</p>
<p>“Is it just like you remember?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and just as annoying to drive in,” Bernie chuckled.</p>
<p>Bringing her head back down, Bernie opened her eyes with a squeeze to Serena’s waist.</p>
<p>“Better company though.”</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it. It’s good to have you home.”</p>
<p>“It’s good to be home.”</p>
<p>They stayed, standing in the snow, for a few minutes more before Serena declared it too cold to remain cuddling there under the soft lamplight. With a tug on Bernie’s hand, she took the woman inside. Serena was intent on showing her partner exactly how pleased she was that the blonde was back on home soil, much to Bernie’s delight. Her life with the Army had been special, but winter with Serena – well, that was something else entirely. An experience that Bernie was very glad she didn’t have to do without.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>